


Comfort me

by BulletproofLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Fingering, First Time, Harry's fifteen and Louis' eighteen woo!, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofLove/pseuds/BulletproofLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets terrible news and as always, Louis is there to help him. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. This is purely fictional and was made just for fun!** _

When Harry woke up this morning, he imagined the day to be a good one. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains and he was feeling in a good mood and everything was just really nice. Even school was good and he just felt happy. That was until he got back home and his mom and dad took him to the living room, sitting him down on the couch. After they gave him the ”we’ll always love you, you’ll always be our child” speech, they told him they were getting a divorce.Harry should have expected that, with all the fighting and yelling between his parents. Still, the news kind of shocked him and what started as a good day, turned into a horrible one.

That’s why now he’s locked up in his room with the curtains pulled and a blanket over his head, really needing a drink. Or seven. But he’s just fifteen, he can’t buy himself drinks and his parents don’t have alcohol in the house. But he’s desperate to just drink until he’s numb and until he can’t feel anything anymore and the only thing he can do is call someone who can bring him something to drink. All of his friends are his age, though, so he can’t count on them. But his best friend Louis is eighteen, and he could bring Harry a drink or two. Harry knows that Louis would, especially after hearing the reason why Harry wants to get drunk in the first place. It wouldn’t be the first time he gets drunk with Louis, anyway, so it won’t be a problem. So he grabs his phone, dialing the number he’s memorized long ago, and after a few seconds, Louis answers, his cheerful voice making Harry smile instantly.

”What’s up, curly?” he asks, shuffling a bit so Harry assumes that he’s sitting up.

”It’s… it’s bad. I kind of need you to buy me something to drink. I need to be drunk first.” he murmurs, sighing a bit as he throws the blanket off of him and sits up, leaning against the headboard. Louis just says that he’ll be there as soon as possible and hangs up, and Harry knows why he loves him that much. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Louis, really.

When Louis said that he’ll be there as soon as possible, Harry though it would take him an hour or so, but Louis’ in his room in twenty minutes and Harry could kiss him. He wants to, but he can’t, actually, so he just smiles and give him a huge hug. He sees Louis’ carrying a backpack and it makes sense, since his mother wouldn’t let Louis in the house holding a bottle of whatever. Louis sits down on the bed, putting his backpack on the floor and unzipping it, taking out a bottle of vodka and a few beers, and Harry locks his door because he doesn’t want his parents to walk in on them. He jumps back on the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Louis, grabbing one of the beers, wanting to start with something easy, the vodka’s too strong for him.

”Told your mom we’re studying, so she probably won’t come to check on us.” Louis says as he gets himself a beer and taking a sip.

Harry takes a bit gulp of his own, before settling it between his thighs, looking up at Louis.

”She’s probably too busy with her own problems to come, anyway.” he mumbles bitterly, and Louis just scoots closer, bumping their knees together, smiling that kind of smile that gives Harry butterflies and Harry can’t help but smile back. Even though Louis has no idea what’s bothering Harry, he still tries to cheer him up and Harry simply adores him for that.

”What’s wrong, curly?” Louis asks him softly, putting one hand on his knee and Harry suddenly feels warmer.

”My parents are divorcing.” he says simply, shrugging and taking another gulp of his beer, and Louis mimics his gesture, sighing as he puts his bottle between his knees.

”Well… do you want to talk about it?” Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head, pointing to the bottle between his thighs. ”I wanna get wasted and forget that they ever told me that.” he murmurs.

Truth is, this hurts. A lot. It hurts like hell because… he doesn’t want his parents to separate, he’s used to having them both next to him on his birthday, or on Christmas morning, but now he’ll have to split the holidays and spend half with his mom and half with his dad and it just doesn’t seem right. And he has to get used to the fact that he’ll have a step-mom and a step-dad at some point, and it just… it’s weird for him to think that. So he takes another gulp, and another, until he finishes the bottle and he feels a bit better now, a bit more relaxed.

Louis passes him another bottle, and grabs one for himself as well, and they finish that at the same time, both boys feeling a little tipsy at this point. By the time they finish the eight bottles of beer Louis brought, they’re both feeling dizzy but good. Harry’s definitely happier and he’s not thinking about his parents that much. Still, he wants to get to the point where he can’t think about anything, at all, so he grabs the bottle of vodka, unscrewing the cap and taking a large gulp, squeezing his eyes tight and scrunching up his nose as the liquid burn his throat, but it’s good. He takes another gulp, and passes the bottle to Louis. The don’t talk much, because Harry said he doesn’t want to talk, so Louis doesn’t press on it. He knows Harry will talk when he’s ready.

And Harry feels ready after he’s downed half of the bottle, and his vision gets a bit blurry.

”Y’know, I thought they’d be together forever, but no, they just had to ruin it.” he slurs, laying down on the bed, the bottle leaning against his hip. Louis takes it and screws the cap back on, putting the bottle at the foot of the bed and laying next to Harry, folding his hands on his lap and staring up at the ceiling, feeling the bed spin with him a bit.

”S’not their fault, Haz. They just don’t get along anymore.” Louis mumbles, and Harry looks at him for a second, nodding slowly.

Louis’ right. It’s not their fault. That doesn’t make it hurt any less, though. It’s his mom and dad, and he loves them and wants them to be together. He doesn’t want to drive to see his dad, instead of just going to the living room, where he usually sits with a book or something. He doesn’t want a step-dad to take the seat next to his mom at the kitchen table. He doesn’t want his life to change, it’s good the way it is. He realizes that maybe he’s being a bit selfish, though. He can’t just force his parents to be together. And maybe it will be better. That way they won’t fight anymore and maybe they’ll be happier together.

”Haz, are you crying?” Louis asks, and Harry brings a hand up, touching his cheek and he realizes that he is, indeed, crying and now he feels silly for it. He blames it on the alcohol, it definitely is the alcohol.

”It’s… it just hurts, Lou.” he mumbles, turning on the bed and laying his head on Louis’ chest, throwing one hand over the boy’s waist, the other tucked against his chest and Louis wraps his arms around him, pulling the boy closer and kissing the top of his head.

”It’s gonna be fine. They are still your parents, Haz. They still love you.” Louis mumbles, his words a little slurred, but he wraps his arms tighter around Harry and that’s all that matters.

And he feels much better in Louis’ arms. He feels safe, protected, like he always does, when he’s with with Louis. He sniffles, looking up at him and biting his lip, blinking back fresh tears, not wanting to cry anymore.

”Promise you’ll be here for me all the time. I just… don’t wanna be alone. And they’ll be busy with all this and won’t have time for me.” he murmurs, his voice a little shaky, and Louis smiles a little bit, and nods, pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

”Of course, Haz. You know I will. I love you, and I’ll always be here for you.” he whispers softly, and Harry smiles, and with all the alcohol in his system, he can’t think right and he doesn’t know what he’s doing, not really, so he moves up a bit, putting his hand on Louis’ chest and leaning down to kiss him, and it’s not… he didn’t really plan it, it just happened.

To his surprise, Louis kisses him back, moving one hand up, cupping the back of Harry’s neck and parting his lips a bit, letting Harry’s warm tongue slip inside his mouth and he tastes like a sweet mix between beer and vodka and it’s hypnotizing and Harry never wants to stop kissing him. He has to stop at some point, though, needing air, and he looks down at Louis, cheeks flushed and lips puffy, his heart fluttering in his chest.

”I love you, too.” he whispers, and he knows that Louis can tell Harry means it in a different way than before.

Louis must know it, because he blushes and his eyes sparkle and he smiles that sweet smile again, and Harry smiles too. It wasn’t planned, but it went out better than expected, better than Harry ever imagined, all alone in his room, at night, when he planned how he’d tell Louis about his feelings, and maybe it’s much better like this. Louis pulls him back down again, and Harry’s eyes fall shut as they kiss again, mouths moving together harmoniously, and Harry feels like home, as Louis’ arms wrap around his waist. He moves to straddle his lap, cupping Louis’ cheeks and deepening the kiss, Louis sliding one hand in Harry’s curls, tugging lightly.

”I’ve been wanting to do this since forever.” Harry whispers, and Louis hums in agreement, biting lightly on Harry’s bottom lip.

The younger boy moans, and Louis takes advantage of him, being distracted, and flips them over on the bed, smirking.

”I’ve spent years fantasizing about this, curly.” he murmurs, his lips ghosting over Harry’s, and he decides that there’s no need for talking anymore. Not when they could kiss.

He grabs him by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together, nipping lightly at Louis’ bottom lip, smiling a bit when the older boy moans. They’re drunk and it’s messy and hot and Harry feels things he’s never felt before, when he kissed other people. Not that he kissed many people. He had a girlfriend when he was younger and thought he liked girls and he made out with a boy at a party last month but that was it. And now, with Louis, he feels like he’s been wasting all this time with other people when he could have been kissing Louis. They can make up for it, though.

But the thing is, he doesn’t want to just kiss him. Maybe its the alcohol, or maybe it’s because he’s hurt and he needs something to comfort him, or maybe it’s just the pure desire to be with Louis. Possibly all three, but he just wants to sleep with him. He wants Louis to be his first because he loves him, and he trusts him to not go around, telling everybody like some guys do, and he knows Louis will be gentle with him. He just doesn’t know how to ask for it.

Though he’s kind of sure he doesn’t need to ask, because Louis starts to grind on him and Harry moans, unintentionally biting on Louis’ bottom lip, dropping his hands on the sheets and gripping on them, letting Louis do whatever he wants with him. He knows Louis has more experience and knows what he’s supposed to do, unlike Harry, so he lets Louis take care of him. They don’t have to speak, because they both know what they want, so words are just not necessary. Harry lets Louis undress him slowly, kissing every uncovered inch of skin as he does so, and Harry feels so, so loved. Worshiped, even.

And when they’re both naked on the bed, Harry doesn’t even feel ashamed, like he thought he would. He just feels right, because it’s Louis and he’s so in love it hurts. Louis presses his lips to Harry’s neck, trailing soft open mouthed kisses down to his collarbone as he taps two of his fingers against Harry’s lips.

”Can you suck on these for me, baby?” he whispers softly, nibbling on his earlobe, and Harry parts his lips obediently, sucking Louis’ fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, getting them wet enough, knowing that they’ll have to work with this since he has no lube around here.

When Louis considers it’s enough, he gently pulls his fingers out of Harry’s warm mouth, bringing his hand down between Harry’s legs and frankly, Harry would be nervous, so, so nervous, because this is his first time, but he’s not. Half because he’s drunk like hell and half because he knows that Louis will take care of him. The blue-eyed boy distracts him with a soft kiss as he gently circles his rim with the tip of a wet finger, before pushing it in slowly and Harry tenses, his breath hitching in his throat.

Louis gently strokes his cheek, kissing him shortly and he relaxes even more, allowing Louis to squeeze in a second finger only after a little while. And now he feels that burn Louis told him about, when he had sex for the first time. It feels good, though, and Harry lets out a little moan, letting his head fall down on the bed and biting his lip, wiggling his hips and causing Louis’ fingers to shift inside of him and go in a bit deeper, brushing against a spot that has him shivering. He groans, opening his eyes and looking at Louis, swallowing thickly.

”Do that again.” he whispers, and Louis does, his fingers brushing that spot and Harry moans, gripping tightly onto the sheets as he pushed his hips down against Louis’ fingers.

Louis takes advantage of it to push in a third finger, crooking them a bit and stretching him open gently, now avoiding touching that spot and focusing on opening him up for what’s coming next. Harry whines impatiently, biting his lip and shutting his eyes and Louis thinks he’s never looked prettier than he does now, with his cheeks flushes and his hair all messy and his soft skin. Despite being drunk, he knows he should be gentle, careful with him, and he does his best to be sweet and make it worth remembering for Harry. After a few minutes of just teasing from Louis, Harry gets impatient, and he whines, high-pitched and loud, looking at Louis with a pleading look. 

”Please, Lou.” he breaths, needy and more turned on than ever, and seeing Harry looking like this, with his eyes almost black and his lips between his pearly white teeth, convinces him in a second and he carefully pulls his fingers out, spitting in his hand and stroking his cock a few times, letting out a quiet moan at the contact.

Harry swallows thickly, because yeah, now he’s getting a bit nervous, but he reminds himself to breath and everything will be fine. It will feel good, he knows it. Louis looks at him to search for any sign of discomfort, but when he sees Harry looking so peaceful and sure, he just leans down to kiss him, soft and sweet and full of love, as he grabs the base of his cock and blindly guides himself to Harry’s rim, slowly, so, so slowly pushing until the head is in and he feels Harry tensing, feels his whole body going rigid, and he stops, gently stroking his cheeks.

”It’s okay, just relax. You’re doing so good, baby, you’re so beautiful.” he praises, kissing his forehead and his cheeks and his nose and his chin and finally on his lips, and Harry kisses him back, his fingers wrapped tightly around Louis’ biceps.

He breaths through his nose, eventually relaxing until he’s no longer feeling uncomfortable and wraps his legs around the back of Louis’ thighs, pulling him in a little bit, and Louis takes the message and pushes forward slowly, inch by inch, and he allows himself to moan at the tight heat surrounding him, pressing his forehead against Harry’s and taking in a deep breath.

”You okay?” Louis asks softly, gently running his thumb along Harry’s collarbone, and Harry nods, biting onto his lip so hard it must bleed, and Louis knows that it hurts him, and he moves to pull back, but Harry wraps his legs tighter around his thighs, pulling him back in, shaking his head.

”Don’t. Just… just gimme a minute.” he mumbles, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and Louis nods.

After a little bit, Harry finally gets comfortable with something so big inside of him and breaths out shakily and opens his eyes, looking at Louis.

”Move, please.” he whispers, and Louis presses another soft kiss to his lips as he draws back, only to push back in a second later, creating a slow in-and-out rhythm and soon he has Harry whimpering underneath him, clutching at his biceps and throwing his head back, letting out the hottest sounds Louis has ever heard.

They should be more careful, since Harry’s parents are still home, but right now, Harry can’t bring himself to care about it, not when he has Louis on top of him, not when Louis’ making him feel in fucking heaven.

”Faster, Lou, please” he begs, pushing back against him, keeping one hand around Louis’ arm and dropping the other on the sheets, grabbing a handful of them and gripping tightly, nearly ripping them off the bed as Louis picks up speed, moving faster and harder than before, snapping his hips and sending shivers through Harry’s whole body.

Louis presses his forehead against Harry’s collarbone, breathing raggedly, his hands gripping onto Harry’s hips and Harry knows that he’ll have bruises there tomorrow and he smiles a bit, because he’ll have the memory of tonight imprinted on his body for at least a few days.

Louis suddenly shifts his hips and changes the angle of his thrusts and as he pushes back in, he hits that spot again and Harry’s back arches of the bed and he groans, coming all over his and Louis’ stomach, and Louis whines as Harry clenches around him, pushing him over the edge in a matter of seconds and he pulls out just in time, releasing over Harry’s thighs, a few drops falling over Harry’s softening cock and dribbling down, making Harry shiver. Louis collapses down next to him, both boys taking a few minutes to catch their breaths, their hearts hammering against their chests.

When he feels calm enough, Harry turns around and presses himself to Louis’ side, wrapping his arm around his waist, his other hand his other hand searching for Louis’ and grabbing it, interlocking their fingers as he lays his head on his chest, smiling contentedly, closing his eyes and letting out a happy sigh as he feels Louis’ arms around him.

”I love you.” Louis whispers, and Harry giggles, blushing a bit and pressing a little kiss to Louis’ chest.

”I love you, too.” he whispers back, squeezing Louis’ hand and soon after, they both fall asleep on his bed.

He knows that they’ll wake up sticky, with horrible hangover, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s happy, and Louis seems happy, too, and nothing else matters. And maybe his parents divorcing is not such a bad thing, after all. They will definitely be better off alone, than together and fighting, and it’s going to be hard to not be with both of them, and it’s going to hurt a lot, but they still are his parents, and they still love him equally, being together or not. And he knows he’ll have Louis to help him through this.  


**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any possible mistakes, this is unedited. Also this thingy was posted on my tumblr, larrystylinette.tumblr.com, as well. Thanks for reading, sugarplum. :) Xx


End file.
